A Muggle-Borns Story
by Th3Duke99088
Summary: Story of my OC and other OC friends going through the magical world of wizardry. This is being written for Dumbledore'sArmy Minecraft Server for entertainment purposes only. Rated T because why not?


**Chapter 1**

My name is Duke Raziel Wolfe.

I am a normal kid, or so I thought. In reality I am a wizard. Let me begin, as one would when telling a story, at the beginning

One Month Ago

I was sitting at my desk playing a video game when my leg suddenly started vibrating... It was my phone. I looked at the screen and saw that it was my best friend Joshua Steele. We hadn't known each other for long but we were basically inseparable. He had lived here, in New York City, for his whole life. I had moved here after an unfortunate turn of events which left me with nothing but a name. I suppose 'moved' isn't really a good word for it, it was more like me ending up there. I am now living with a tolerable foster family that, to my joy, pays no attention to me whatsoever. I met Joshua, or Josh as he prefers, in Central Park roughly three months ago.

_I was in Central Park to find some peace and quiet from the city, and this was the only partially safe place to do so. Somehow, even with the city surrounding it on all sides, one section of the park that reminded me of the Catskills, where I used to live before that terrible accident. With the sweet breeze blowing through the leaves, the morning chill nipping at my ears, and the beautiful clouds just drifting through the sky, it felt like the most peaceful place in the world._

_"Ow!" I yelled as a sharp pain shot up my arm. What the heck was that?! A boy was running up to me. His hair was a dirty blond that was more like my own light brown hair, rather than blond, and he was freakishly tall and lanky. He wore a zipped up blue hoodie with jeans._

_"Are you ok? I swear I didn't mean to hit you! We need to get you to a Hos-" He was started rambling on, until I cut him off._

_"Stop. Just stop. I am completely fine. What did you throw at me?" I asked. _

_"A rock…", He said sheepishly, seeming to start counting how many blades of grass were surrounding his feet._

_"Why?" I asked, wondering who in their right mind would throw a rock at someone else, in New York of all places._

_"I was wondering what you were doing… you looked kind of dead… I was trying to hit the tree behind you… Not you." I had to admit that it seemed somewhat plausible although it seemed like there was something he wasn't telling me._

_"Okay. Well, I was taking everything in. The sounds of the city, the smell of the air, just everything. But now that I'm not doing that anymore, maybe you want to go game hunting with me?" I asked him, since he seemed like someone I wanted to get to know better._

_"Game hunting?" he asked, obviously not knowing the term._

_"Yes, game hunting, where you go around all the video game stores and find a game that looks like it might actually be tolerable." I said, with growing impatience._

_"Sure! That sounds like fun!" he responded with a growing excitement, although it didn't really suit him._

_We walked around the city looking through various family-owned video game stores, even a GameStop or two. I learned that he was the younger of two brothers. His older brother went away to a boarding school in September. His father was a Professor at the same boarding school that Joshua's brother went to, while his Mother was a cook, and part owner, of a prestigious restaurant working all hours of the day, leaving Josh to his own devices. The family was mildly wealthy and seemed like it should have had a lot of history, although it didn't._

I read the text message he sent me, as I couldn't afford a phone that allowed calls to be made. It said that tomorrow was a special day and that I should go over to his house at around noon. I texted back, "Okay, want to tell me what is so special about tomorrow?"

"The assistant Principal of my brother's school is coming over to ask me to go to school with him this upcoming year! For some reason though he also asked that I bring you. I didn't know my parents talked about me to other people. Let alone talked about my friends," he answered back.

"Okay then, I'll be there, I guess? Is 10:30am good?" I asked. I wanted to get to know about this school and assistant Principal before they showed up.

"Yeah that's perfect!" was all he said.

I decided to go to sleep, as tomorrow would apparently be a big day for me.

* * *

**I do not own Harry Potter. That wonderful work of worded art is owned by J.K. Rowling**

**I would like to thank Cocoa246(ShiningOpal on here) for taking the time to help iron out any major errors or parts that seemed unclear..**

**I would also like to thank Felixx61, Ryan_W_12, Elfis Presley, Fantomu_Tenshi, and everyone else who helps run DA..**

**Also I want to thank Swordsworth, SunHuntress, Dusk_Arcanscape, and Kitsie who along with Cocoa246 took the time to beta-read this story.**


End file.
